


The next chapter.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Michael and Alex start the next chapter in their lives.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Kudos: 48





	The next chapter.

“What does it say?” Michael asked trying to keep his excitement hidden.

Alex looked up from the stick in his hands a huge smile on his face. “It’s positive.”

“It is?” Michael asked finding it hard to believe.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded as he walked over to Michael who pulled his husband straight in for a hug. “I’m pregnant Michael.”

“You are.” Michael nodded as he leaned down to kiss his husband.

**********

“This feels really different to last time.” Alex commented as he and Michael laid in bed later that night. 

“What does?” Michael asked looking down at where Alex’s head was resting on his chest.

“My pregnancy.” Alex clarified. “With Ryder I was terrified, I thought my dad would find out and that was all I could think about. Now though I haven’t worried about anything.”

Michael smiled as he kissed Alex’s head. “Things are really good this time.”

“They are.” Alex nodded, feeling safe and content in his husband’s arms. “Do you think Ryder’s going to be happy about this?”

“Yeah I think he’s going to be really happy about this. He had been asking for a little brother or sister for a while now.” Michael pointed out.

“He’s been asking for a little brother.” Alex corrected. “And he might not get a little brother.”

“I think he’ll be happy anyway.” Michael assured Alex, knowing his husband had been worrying about this since they started trying. “And my guess is on it being another boy.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because you’re the youngest of four boys, and your two brothers that have kids both have boys.” Michael reminded him. “Plus your dad only had a brother.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re only going to have boys.” Alex pointed out. “We could have a girl.”

“We could.” Michael agreed. “I don’t really care though.”

“Me neither.”

**********************************************************************************

“We need to tell everyone.” Michael pointed out as he watched his husband struggle to do his trousers up from the bathroom door.

“I’m fine.” Alex assured Michael as he got the jeans done up. “They still fit.”

“We need to tell Ryder at least.” Michael walked over to his husband knowing that after the miscarriage he had suffered only a year prier was making Alex more worried. “We can wait for a while to tell everyone else but we should tell Ryder now.”

“I know.” Alex nodded with a sigh as he placed a hand on his baby bump, looking at it in the mirror. “And we will.”

“Things are going to be okay this time.” Michael assure Alex as he walked over to his husband placing his arms around Alex’s waist and resting his hand on top of Alex’s. “They’re gonna be.”

“I know.” Alex leaned his head back melting into Michael’s arms. “Just need some time.”

Michael nodded as he buried his head in Alex’s shoulder. “I want to give you the time you need but we are on a time line.”

“I know that.” Alex laughed keeping his eyes on were both his and Michael’s hand were rested on his stomach. “And well tell Ryder soon, and well tell everyone else soon after. I promise.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**********************************************************************************

“You know we need to get up right?” Michael asked his husband with a small laugh. 

“I know.” Alex nodded from where he was kissing down his husband’s chest. “But wouldn’t you rather be doing this?”

“I would defiantly rather be doing this.” Michael nodded his head tilted back as he tried not to let himself enjoy this too much. “But we have an eight year old about two rooms down, who will be getting up soon.”

“I know.” Alex sighed as he reluctantly moved back up so that he was at eye level with Michael. “I love our son more than anything but sometimes I wish it was just the two of us.”

“Yeah.” Michael agreed before Alex leaned down to kiss him. “We could arrange an evening for just the two of us.”

“We could.” Alex agreed reluctantly pushing himself up. “And I think we defiantly should.”

“You still up for telling Ryder today?” Michael asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded reaching over to grab his prosthetic. “He needs to know.”

“He does need to know, but we could always wait a few days.”

“No, need to get it over and down with.” 

**********************************************************************************

“We need to talk to you bud.” Michael said as they family all sat around the dining room table eating dinner.

“What’s up?” Ryder asked looking up from his food and across the table to his dad’s.

“Your gonna have a baby brother or sister.” Alex told him with a small smile.

“A brother.” Michael corrected his husband.

“We don’t know that.” Alex argued.

“I’m gonna be a big brother?” Ryder asked interrupting his parents.

“Yeah you are.” Alex looked away from his husband and back to his son. “You okay with that?”

“Of course I am.” Ryder nodded, shock that they would think otherwise. “I’ve always wanted a younger sibling.”

Alex smiled over at his son. “Don’t listen to your dad though, we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Ryder promised with a smirk towards Michael, who just glared at his son.

“I have facts to defend why we’re having a boy.” Michael defended. “But I don’t know for sure.”

Alex placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder with a small laugh. “No one knows yet Ryder, so don’t tell anyone until we say you can.”

“Okay.” Ryder agreed. 

**********************************************************************************

“So you’re finally giving me another niece or nephew?” Isobel asked with a laugh as she pulled away from her hug with Michael.

“Were finally giving you another niece or nephew.” Michael confirmed with a nod.

“You do realise me and Liz have had three kids?” Max asked from where he was still sat at the table, a hug smile on his face.

“You have three girls.” Isobel pointed out as she sat back down. “I want another nephew.”

“You’re gonna get another nephew.” Michael assured.

“How can you already know that?” Isobel asked glaring over at her brother. “How long have you known?”

“Alex is only sixteen weeks.” Michael assure her. “It’s a guess, to do with the fact that on Alex’s side there’s only boys.”

“Were is Alex, I thought he would want to be here when you told us?” Max asked.

“He had to go see his brother.” Michael told them his face falling a little. “Flint’s in the hospital, Alex went with his mum to see him.”

“Is he okay?” Isobel asked, none of the aliens had been able to fully forgive Flint for what he did but they all loved Alex and they knew he loved Flint.

“I don’t know.” Michael shrugged his shoulders wanting nothing more than to be with his husband right now. “Greg wouldn’t tell them anything over the phone.”

“Go see him.” Isobel told Michael knowing exactly were her brother really wanted to be.

“He told me not to.” Michael sighed knowing that he hadn’t always handled things with Flint well. “Which I understand, I’ll go when he wants me too.”

“He’s with his family.” Max pointed out trying to comfort his brother. “How’s Ryder?”

“Ryder is really good.” Michael nodded his mode getting a lot better just with the mention of his son. “He’s really excited to be a big brother. Won’t stop telling us.”

“Of course he is, you’ve made him wait eight years to have a younger brother or sister.” Isobel pointed out with a laugh.

Michael shock his head at his sister. “We waited for good reasons.”

“I know you did, but I’m your sister I get to wind you up.”

**********************************************************************************

“How are things with Flint?” Michael asked when Alex got home later that night.

“Not sure at the moment.” Alex shock his head as he let Michael pull him in for a hug. “How were things with Isobel and Max?”

“They were good.” Michael nodded holding Alex close. “But we don’t have to talk about them, we can talk about Flint if you want.”

“No I need to take my mind of Flint.” Alex shock his head pulling away enough to look Michael in the face. “How was it?”

“There really happy for us.” Michael assured Alex even though they both knew they would be. “Isobel’s happy were having another kid.”

“She has been asking us to give her a nice or nephew for a few years.” Alex pointed out with a small laugh. “Tell everyone else at the weekend?”

“Well tell everyone else at the weekend.” Michael agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know you you thought in the comments.


End file.
